


Peter Parker and the X-Men

by Lashell6



Series: Peter Parker and the X-men [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashell6/pseuds/Lashell6
Summary: Post Spiderman Homecoming and X-Men Apocalypse- Peter Parker is working with his mentor before one of Tony's inventions messed up, sucking Peter up into the X-Men universe, will professor Xavier, Logan, and the X-men beable to bring Peter back to his universe
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Hank McCoy & Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Logan, Hank McCoy & Peter Parker, Jean Grey & Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) & Peter Parker, Logan (X-men) & Rouge (X-men), Ororo Munroe & Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe & Peter Parker, Peter Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Peter Maximoff & Erik Lehnsherr, Peter Maximoff & Raven | Mystique, Peter Parker & Charles Xavier, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & X-Men Team, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner, ororo Munroe & Hank McCoy, peter Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker and the X-men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208369
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Peters POV   
I sigh, it's been a week since aunt may had a heart attack and I've been staying with mr Stark in the tower, and he's been working on something that has something to do with the multiverse, and he asked me to help for whatever reason 

"So what do you want me to do mr Stark?" I ask 

He looks at me and points to something 

"Turn that to 5... I think?" He says and I go over and turn it to 5, and it starts doing something weird 

"Shit, it was supposed to be 6!!!" Mr Stark exclaims before a light comes in front of me

With tony

"Peter, Peter, where you at." He says

Peters POV

I woke up in someone's room, and it most definitely wasn't at Mr Starks

I then see fast blurs with a ping pong ball going side to side

"Sup man, your finally awake." A male voice says

"Huh?" I ask

"Yea, I found you on the street, names Peter Maximoff, Parker." Peter says

"How do you..." I start

"Know your name? I quickly looked through your identity and stuff, and I know your not a threat to the X-men." Peter replies and I nod

"Alright, makes sense for your part, but how do I trust you to keep my identity a secret?" I ask them he runs to me

"I'll take you to the Professor." He says putting a hand on my neck and on my side, then I realize what he's gonna do

Uh oh

Peter M POV  
We get to the professors mansion in less than a minute and Peter throws up in a near by trash can before I knock

Hank answers the door almost immediately 

"Maximoff? What's going on? Who's this?" He asks

"I need to talk to the professor." I say as Hank nods

Xaviers POV   
Now I've heard some crazy stuff before, but nothing like this

I mean a different dimension seems crazy that this kid came from one

"So, you come from another dimension where there's a group of superheroes, but aren't mutants?" I ask

"Yea." Peter says tiredly

I set up a little bit

"Peter M, why don't you bring our guest to our guest room." I ask and he nods

Peter Parker's POV 15 minutes after   
I sigh in the bed wondering how I'm going to get back to my dimension before sleep overtakes me

Ororos POV   
I sigh going out of the professors room, not that I don't trust or not want anything to do with Peter, I'm just tired

I heard something in the room that the professor said Peter was in, and I walked in and he looked like a mess

I'm glad Jean isn't hear 

He was sweaty and the sheets were twisted all around him

"No... please..." he started mumbling in his sleep and that's when I decided to wake him up

"Pete, Pete, Peter." I say a little loudly and he launches up

"My name is Ororo Munroe." I say slowly 

"N-nice to meet y-you, ms Munroe I'm sorry if I woke you up." He says

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me up, and you didn't wake anyone else up, their all up, well the ones here anyway, which are just the ones you've met, besides Erik and Raven." I say

"Well that's good." He says looking down

"Hey, do you sleep better colder or warmer?" I ask 

"Well warmer due to me being part spider, why ask?" He asks innocently 

I smile turning the room up to about 80 degrees

"Woah that's cool." He says excitedly and I chuckle

"Yea I guess it is." I say

"Thanks." He says and I smile ruffling his hair

"No problem kid." I reply 

I run my hand through his hair quickly before sitting down on his bed

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I ask quietly and he blushed in embarrassment 

"If you don't mind." He mumbles and I smile, feeling the happiest I've felt for a long time, I know I'll have to say goodbye sometime soon but until then, I'll protect this kid with everything I have

I get in with him and hug him tightly getting comfortable and, make sure he's still comfortable

"Thank you." He mumbles 

"No problem Pete." I say

Before long we're both out like lights


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have mentions of what Skip did to Peter, I will throw that up when it happens

Ororos POV   
I woke up next to Peter, he looked very peaceful, but I knew he had to wake up sometime

"Peter, it's time to wake up." I say which he does pretty easily in all honesty 

"What time is it?" He asks

"It's 745." I say quietly

He gets out of bed and I throw some clothes to him that he can change in to

"Just come downstairs once you're done, I think only the professor is currently awake." I add

He nods

~time skip~

"So what do you think the best course of action is to help Peter?" I ask and Xavier looks up

"That, I sadly do not know yet, but I will figure it out for Peters sake." He replies and I nod

"I agree, we need to figure out how." I reply 

"We'll continue this conversation later." The Professor says pointing to Peter walking down the stairs

"Good morning Peter." The professor says 

"Good morning mr/professor Xavier." He says tiredly as a small smile at how innocent this different dimension hero is

Xaviers POV   
I smile at how innocent this boy is, it's not often I see someone immediately nice to me

"Good morning Peter, sleep well?" I ask

"Yea, thanks, and thanks ms Ororo, for keeping me company again." He says rubbing his head with his hand

"Don't mention it Peter." Ororo replies, and I nod to Peter as well

"I do appreciate the manners, but please, I can tell you, us three are all on first name basis Peter, so please call me Charles, I prefer to not feel older than I know I am." I say as ororo chuckles

"Of course mr Charles." He says and I smile shaking my head 

Ororo looks at Peter seriously, though comforting

"So how did you get to this universe?" She asks

"Ok, I'll tell." Peter says

"Do you mind if I record this to show to Hank?" I ask and he nods

"Well me and mr Stark, who had been mentoring me since I made everything right..." he says and trails off with a sad look, but storm and I decide not to ask to elaborate unless he wants to

"Go on Pete." I say encouragingly 

"Well, mr Stark asked me to help him with a machine that dealt with the multiverse, he told me to put it on 5, he was off 1, now I'm here." He explains rubbing his head

"Why would you need to help on that?" Ororo asks frowning

"Mr Stark offered to get my mind off of things." He says

"Like what?" I ask frowning now

"My a-aunts d-death." He says starting to shake as I go wide eyed 

Ororos POV   
I go wide eyed and noticed peter started to hyperventilate, and while I know Xavier is good with these, I've spent a bit more time on panic attacks 

"Hey Peter, Peter, Pete." I say loudly but no where near a yell and he glances up toward me and I offer him a smile

"Your safe Peter, I got you in my arms, Xavier is right over there, Hank should be in here any minute now, and though Erik and Raven might show up as well, you have nothing to fear, they won't hurt you." I say getting it out of the way as he nods

"Can I hug you?" I ask and he nods I see Xavier smiling

Xaviers POV  
Peter has gone through a lot, and he's still innocent, even if it appears he panics sometimes 

I know that he's a hero himself, but the fact that it doesn't bother him that could read his mind any second, which I wouldn't do unless absolutely necessary, he doesn't care, it gives me hope for the future

Ororo, had lifted Peters head into her lap and it appeared they were joking a little bit

I then see Hank walking down with Raven

'Where's Erik?' I ask over minds, due to not wanting to make Peter nervous

'He went out, said he was looking for something, but not what.' She replies

I clear my throat, so Peter and ororo could hear me

"Peter, this is my good friend Raven, Raven, Peter." I say

"N-nice to meet you." He says a little on edge still, due to the panic

"Nice to meet you to." Raven says, smiling comfortingly

"So, what are you thinking Hank?" I ask about getting Peter to his own dimension 

"I don't know, do you have any info?" He asks, but I decide to just give him a 'we'll talk about it later' face

Peters POV  
"Hello Peter, I'm Raven." Ms Raven says

"Hello, ms Raven." I reply and she smiles

"There's no need for the ms, just Raven is fine." She says smiling and I nod

"Ok Raven." I say 

The rest of the day went by quickly as Ms O- Ororo, and I went into the room I've been staying in

Trigger warning

I start to feel something weird and painful in my chest, then I remember, it's been 8 years since... him

I started to breath heavy and grasping my chest

Ororos POV  
I finished getting ready for bed, I now he's not a love interest, because it would be super weird, I really enjoyed Peters company last night, he's gone through so much yet seems so happy

I finish brushing my hair, then walk to the room Peter is staying in and I see him hyperventilating so I run over

"Peter." I say quietly and he trips over his feet 

"Please, no more skip, please." He begs, obviously having a panic attack, so I get down beside him and make sure I'm not touching him

"Peter." I say worriedly and he glances up at me

"Hey, calm down, can you try that for me?" I ask carefully and he just looks up at me

"Peter, please." I say

He starts doing it and I smile comfortingly at him

"Breath in through your nose, our through your mouth, in, out, in, and out, there you go honey." I say coaching him through his panic attack

"Very good." I say "can I help you up?"

He slowly nods and I put my arms around his chest and pull him up

"Do you want a hug?" I ask and he nods, as we soon hug 

"Thank you." He whispers and I brush some hair out of his eyes

"It's no problem." I say

I help direct him to bed, not breaking the hug

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask quietly about his panic attack and he slowly nods

I patiently waited for him to start as he took a deep breath

"When I was around 7 my a-aunt and uncle got longer work hours because we never had enough money..." he starts not looking at me, but I nod, knowing what that was like

"So they decided to higher someone named skip to watch over me." He says pausing and I nod 

"Well, it was normal for the first, I'd say 6 months t-then he..." he trailed off and I sit up

"what'd he do Peter?" I ask quietly 

"H-he s-started t-to s-show me h-his- and put-" he cuts himself off by crying into my shoulder, but I understood what he was saying and if peter weren't here, I'd probably turn this room into a crisp 

End of trigger warning

"Peter, look at me sweetheart, is that ok to call you that?" I ask worriedly, but he nods, and I put on a comforting smile

"Your not going to have to worry about him Peter. Is he in jail?" I ask and he nods

I nod back at him

"He's in jail, he can't hurt you, your also currently in a hole different universe than him, and even though of he breaks out of prison, and when, not of, we get you to your universe, I'm sure Xavier and Hank can make a device to where we're just a call away." I see say quietly holding his hand and lightly but firmly, I squeeze it.

"Thank you." he says into my shoulder

"Your welcome." I reply

And then, I let sleep overtake my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, new chapter, I'm going to release another chapter of X-men and avengers watch before this, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to attests write this a little bit, please leave a review and have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's the first chapter of this, and I'm just going to say this before anyone gets deep into thought on this, no this isn't a Spidey x Storm ship, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review


End file.
